Eija Satomi
Eija Satomi is the Daughter of Ranma Satomi and current student of Jindai high school Appearance While Eiji is considered attractive she is also considered creepy. She wears expensive looking sunglasses that included sides along the frames that make them almost look like stylish goggles. Except for the black hair, she gives the impression that she is an albino with her pale skin and the bad eyes. History Eija along with her brother and sister were born in Greece, but her mother started taking jobs in various places, so they had to travel a lot with her. Like their mother they didn’t have the most normal of educations, Ranma wanted her children to be ready for anything. However she also wanted them to have an easier time with the "real" world than she had. Which was why she tried to enroll them in schools whenever possible, and why she picked schools like Jindai with very little history of weirdness. Enough weirdness would follow her and her children as it was. Personality Eija is extremely polite near Kasumi level and enjoys herbology and painting. Eija has always been sheltered by her siblings and mother while being isolated by most everyone else. This is why her "rebellion" is basically involved in enjoying going out with her new friends. She has less initiative than either Naiki or Deimosu because of the emphasis on caution all three of her family members have placed on her. Her actions on wandering off alone early in the story was out of character and provoked by magical means, but could also said to be symptomatic of a developing independence. In addition, Eija's emotional development has been mildly retarded by her social isolation. She tends to have less passionate responses to things and has a much smaller range of emotions than Naiki or Deimosu. This puts her in a similar, less severe, situation as Sousuke and might explain why she is also drawn to Kaname, since Kaname has a way of bringing out that emotional development. Physical Abilities Body: 6 Mind: 6 Soul: 9 Combat Value: 7 Attack Combat Value: 7 Unarmed Attack Combat Value: 9 Defense Combat Value: 10 Total Actions: 2 + 4 Defense only actions Damage Multiplier: 5 Health: 75 Energy: 105 Shock Value: 15 Initiative: +9 Aura of Inspiration 1 (4) Divine Relationship 3 (6) Features 5 – Flawless Beauty, Divine Grace, Red-Eyes, “Dracula-Vibe”, Aura of Kindness (5) Heightened Awareness 1 (2) Mind Shield 4 (8) Organizational Ties – Yggdrassil 2 (4) Resistance 1 (10) Special Defense Aging x2, Disease (6) Special Movement: Balance, Cat-Like, Light-Footed, Fast 2, Wall-Bouncing, Untrackable (14) Sixth Sense: Mana, Pishogue, Chi, Blood, Death (10) Wealth 1 (5) Power Flux: Major Aspect – Yggdrassil Spell Archives – Level 3 (30) – Deplete 1/rd (-5), Detectable: 1-2 methods (-1) (24) Dynamic Powers: Minor Aspect – Blood – Level 2 (40) – Deplete 1/min (-3), Detectable 1-2 methods (-1) (36) Energy Bonus – +30 Energy – Level 6 (12) Teleport – Level 5 (50) – Restrictions: Environmental: Wet Paint must be at both the start and end of the teleport. (-2/4/6), Activation Level 1 (-1), Deplete -20 (-2) (41) Extra Actions: +1 (15) Extra Defenses: +4 (20) Melee Combat Mastery: Unarmed +2 (6) Defense Combat Mastery: +3 (30) Combat Techniques: Lethal Blow, Brutal, Judge Opponent, Deflection, Reflection, Lightning Reflexes, Steady Hand, Dead Eye, Blind Fighting, Portable Armoury (20) Telepathy: Kaname Chidori – Level 1 (2) – Infinite Range (15) – Semi-Permanent (Slight Inconvenience) (-3) (14) Telepathy: Ghosts – Level 2 (4), Deplete 1/minute (-3) (1) Telepathy: Other Gods – Level 1 (2) Exorcism: Level 3 (6), Deplete -20 Energy (-2) (4) Healing: Level 3 (6), Deplete -10 Energy (-1) (5) Jumping: Level 2 (4) Invisibility: Visual (6), Deplete 1/rd (-5) (1) Power Flux: Minor Aspect – Dim-Mak, Level 4 (20) Acrobatics: 2 (Balance, Flexibility, Tumbling) (7) Artisan: 2 (Woodworking, Tailoring, Metalworking) (3) Biological Sciences: 3 (Botany, Pharmacology, Physiology) (4) Burglary: 5 (Breaking and Entering) (10) Climbing: 4 (Freehand) (8) Computers: 1 (Internet Surfing) (2) Controlled Breathing: 5 (Holding Breath, Calm, Slow Heart Rate) (6) Cultural Arts: 2 (Art History) (2) Disguise: 3 (Body Language) (6) Domestic Arts: 3 (Cooking) (6) Etiquette: 4 (Patience) (4) Gaming: 1 (War-Gaming) (1) Intimidation: 6 (Instinctual Fear) (12) Languages: English, Greek, Chinese, Latin, Norse (5) Medical: 4 (Acupuncture, First Aid, Diagnosis) (9) Military Sciences: 3 (Teamwork) (6) Navigation: 2 (Urban, Artificial Tunnels, Wilderness) (7) Occult: 5 (Rituals, Paranatural Abilities, Training Methods) (11) Poisons: 4 (Antidotes, Recognition, Natural) (5) Sleight of Hand: 6 (Pick-Pocketing) (12) Social Sciences: 2 (Theology) (2) Sports: 4 (Track and Field) (4) Stealth: 6 (Overlooked) (18) Swimming: 4 (Endurance) (4) Visual Arts: 4 (Painting, Drawing, Miniature Painting) (5) Wilderness Survival: 4 (Mountains, Forests, Arctic, Desert, Swamp) (5) Wilderness Tracking: 1 (Forest) (1) Writing: 2 (Instructional, Analytical, Technical) (3) Defects Red Tape: Yggdrassil Restrictions - Level 2 (-2) Marked: God Marks – Level 2 (Obvious Location) (-2) Skeleton in the Closet – Level 1 (God) (-2) Significant Other – Kaname Chidori. Frequently in Grave Danger (-3) Significant Other – Sousuke Sagara. Frequently in Grave Danger (-3) Unappealing – Aura of Fear – Severe (-3) Special Requirement – Meditation – Easy to Obtain, Needed Infrequently (-2) Nemesis – Hecate (-2) Total: 678 Ranma trained her children as she could, even in the sealed arts. In addition she'd traded her services as a warrior for training and introduction in any thing she thought would give them an edge. Eija’s skill are almost the total opposite of her sisters for example she is extremely skilled in Dim mak. She also exceptionally skilled in magic though she mostly relies on Faith-based magic. Outside of magic Eija can heal via chi-healing which is more like professional medical treatment in effect, not an instant heal. Or she can do a miraculous style healing, but that takes a lot out of her. Eija is also a death seer which means she can see death hanging over most people, usually very distant. Something she inherited from her fama Hecate. Red splotches = death they've caused while Black mist = death they've witnessed. Unfortunately due to her sensitive skin she is susceptible to sunburn. Notes Eija’s name came from the fact that Thrythlind liked the sound of naming her Asia and then romajinized it Trivia Eija is named after a nymph named Asia who gave her name to the continent...similar to Europa and Europe. Category:Divine Blood